pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Metal enchantment/July 2007
Build Editing Hey, I needed to revert your edit to the Build:D/Mo_Vermin_Farmer or at least, the part where you changed it from Good-Build to Tested-Build. We have adopted a new vetting policy, to understand it, and to understand why I reverted your edit, please read PvXwiki:Real Vetting. For more information, see PvXwiki:Editing Builds. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:53, 1 July 2007 (CEST) :I dont know why it did that since i didnt mess with that. As soon as i saw it i quickly changed it, but i guess you edited before me, lol. Metal enchantment 00:58, 1 July 2007 (CEST) ::Tsk tsk. You didn't read those policies I linked did you? Builds require a minimum of 5 votes before they can be moved. The builds currently in Working/Good are there because they were vetted back on GuildWiki, but the rule still applies. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:16, 1 July 2007 (CEST) :::Smacks Head Dude Im sooo sorry I will be sure to read up on it. I was just trying to improve the wiki Metal enchantment 06:19, 1 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Heh, that's not a problem. Honestly, I foresee a lot of this happening since even "experienced" users will have to get used to this new system. But, you might be well served reviewing our Policies. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:26, 1 July 2007 (CEST) SoJ Sin I was changing it to a different build :) I just saw the name and decided to use it. Dirk150 02:37, 2 July 2007 (CEST) :Ahh ok well have fun! Metal enchantment 03:12, 2 July 2007 (CEST) Just so you know Metal, if someone takes an unfavored build and revamps it, they can get it re-voted upon meaning that PvX:DELETE will cease to apply (unless of course the build is put into trash again). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:21, 2 July 2007 (CEST) :Ok ill keep that in mind, i hope im not getting on all of you admin. nerves...lol Metal enchantment 05:22, 2 July 2007 (CEST) ::Well, it's what we're here for. You can look at this which is a policy proposal governing revoting and stuff. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:24, 2 July 2007 (CEST) Build Formating Ok is there is something wrong with the formating what is it?!? why dont you fix it. that doesn't answer anything why dont you tell me whats wrong with it! Masterseru 01:49, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :What exactly do you want me to do? If you ask me the build is stupid. But if you want help it needs to be brought up to standards. See here for more info. Metal enchantment 01:53, 4 July 2007 (CEST) Sig View User talk:Nyktos for that, but change name to yours. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 05:40, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :Sig Testing. 16:23, 10 July 2007 (CEST) ::Sig Testing. SUBST:User:Metal enchantment/Sig 16:24, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :::Sig Testing. 16:26, 10 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Sig Testing. [[User:Metal enchantment|'Metal Enchantment']] (talk · ) 16:27, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Would you like me to help you with your sig O.o? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:34, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :Yes, I would. lol [[User:Metal enchantment|'Metal Enchantment']] (talk · ) 02:54, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ::Too slow! - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 02:56, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Try this: [[User:Metal enchantment|'Metal Enchantment']] (talk · ) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:01, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Here is also this:http://www.ficml.org/jemimap/style/color/wheel.html Play around with your sig, something interesting :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:02, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :I like it but how about a dervish icon? [[User:Metal enchantment|'Metal Enchantment']] (talk · ) 03:15, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Like this? [[User:Metal enchantment|'Metal Enchantment']] (talk · ) =D - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:22, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :Yeah I just got it, lol [[User:Metal enchantment|'Metal Enchantment']] (talk · ) 03:22, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Build:D/any Convicted Wounder Nope. - Krowman 05:49, 28 July 2007 (CEST)